


Aquella noche de verano

by mordanbooqs



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Oneshot, scorily - Freeform, scorlily, secret feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordanbooqs/pseuds/mordanbooqs
Summary: Tenía que estar imaginándose lo que sus ojos veían, aunque no había bebido tanto como para estar alucinando. Pero no había otra explicación para el hecho de que tuviera delante a la protagonista de todos sus sueños húmedos, vestida en tan solo una camiseta gigante del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, que se resbalaba por uno de sus hombros y le hacía preguntarse qué había debajo.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Aquella noche de verano

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter descritos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Tan sólo los que no reconozcáis son de mi total y absoluta propiedad. Todos los derechos reservados. Queda prohibida su copia, adaptación, traducción o distribución sin pedir permiso de la autora (y menos aún sin dar créditos).
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Pairing: Scorpius Malfoy / Lily Luna Potter
> 
> Rating: M (contenido sexual explícito)
> 
> Nota del autor: Bueno, esto es un ONESHOT que me vino a la cabeza ayer y no he podido dejar de escribir hasta que lo he terminado. Es la primera vez que publico algo con contenido adulto escrito por mi, y la verdad, estoy bastante nerviosa. Espero que se de vuestro agrado, y cualquier consejo para mejorar la escritura de este tipo de contenido siempre es bienvenido.
> 
> Es un Scorlily/Scorily. La verdad, me cuesta tanto imaginar a Scorpius con Rose, que siempre he preferido emparejarle con Lily Luna. Los eventos de El Legado Maldito ocurren, aunque me he tomado libertades literarias con lo que ocurre después y los personajes de Lily y Hugo.
> 
> Resumen: Tenía que estar imaginándose lo que había ante sus ojos, aunque no había bebido tanto como para estar alucinando. Pero no había otra explicación para el hecho de que la protagonista de todos sus sueños húmedos estuviera vestida en tan solo una camiseta gigante del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, que se resbalaba por uno de sus hombros y le hacía pensar en lo que había debajo de ese pedazo de tela.

**_AQUELLA NOCHE DE VERANO_ **

**__ **

* * *

Aquella noche de verano hacía calor en la casa vacacional de la familia Potter, cerca de donde se encontraba La Madriguera, el hogar de la familia Weasley. Harry y Ginny Potter la compraron cuando nació su segundo hijo para veranear cerca de su familia sin tener que dormir todos bajo el mismo techo; la familia Weasley era increíblemente numerosa y, en ocasiones, agobiante.

En ese momento, sin embargo, solamente Lily Luna, la pequeña de los Potter, se encontraba en la casa. Sus padres se habían marchado Italia, pues su madre debía cubrir un evento deportivo allí y su padre se había cogido unos días para descansar de su trabajo como Jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Sus hermanos habían ido al pueblo, junto con sus primos y Scorpius Malfoy, a celebrar que por fin tenían unas semanas de vacaciones.

Ah, Scorpius Malfoy. Lily pensó en él con una sonrisa tonta. Era el motivo por el que no había salido con ellos esa noche. Se iba a quedar en su casa, pues era el mejor amigo de su hermano Albus, y Lily no sabía si eso era un castigo o un regalo. Scorpius siempre le había llamado la atención; siempre se ponía nerviosa a su alrededor. Le pasaba desde que le conoció la primera vez que subió al Expreso de Hogwarts. Recordaba ese día a la perfección.

Tras despedirse de sus padres, tíos y abuelos, ella y su primo Hugo subieron al tren detrás de Albus y Rose, su prima. Nada más subir, Rose cambió la sonrisa amable que había tenido siempre por un gesto serio. James había desaparecido nada más llegar a Kings Cross.

_― Hugo, Lily. Con quién os sentéis ahora es muy importante. Acompañadme y os presentaré a los hermanos pequeños de mis amigos; no queréis acabar como Albus, ¿no?_

_― ¡Rose! ― exclamó Albus, molesto. Ni Lily ni Hugo entendían nada. Sabían que sus hermanos no se hablaban mucho últimamente ― No puedes decidir con quien se juntan._

_― Puedo, y lo haré. Hugo, Lily, vamos ― comenzó a caminar. Hugo miró a Albus y a Lily un momento antes de correr detrás de su hermana. Rose dejó de caminar al ver que Lily no la seguía ―. ¿Lily?_

_Lily miró a su hermano. Quería mucho a su prima, pero estaba cansada de su actitud sabelotodo y mandona. Además, no le gustaba cómo había hablado a Albus._

_― Me quedo con Albus ― respondió agarrando la mano de su hermano._

Desde ese momento, Rose no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Lily en el colegio. Ni siquiera para felicitarla cuando entró en Gryffindor; por lo menos Hugo, que había entrado en Hufflepuff, seguía hablando con ella.

Cuando Rose se marchó con su primo, Albus comenzó a caminar sin decir nada hasta un compartimento del tren en el que solo estaba sentado un chico de pelo rubio tan claro que parecía blanco. Lily supo de inmediato quién era y miró a su hermano sorprendida; al fin y al cabo, su padre le había ordenado que dejara de juntarse con Scorpius Malfoy. Sin embargo, bastó que Scorpius le dirigiera una sonrisa amable y le ofreciera algunas de sus golosinas para que Lily supiera por qué Albus no obedecía a su padre.

A partir de ese día, Lily no pudo sacarse de la cabeza a Scorpius. Siempre la trataba bien, siempre tenía una sonrisa amable para ella. Incluso aunque sabía que el joven Malfoy estaba totalmente prendido de su prima Rose, algo que no entendía, pues era una auténtica arpía con él, no dejaba de interesarle.

Ese era el segundo motivo por el que no había salido con sus primos aquella noche. Ya eran todos mayores, hacía ya dos años que Lily y Hugo se habían graduado en Hogwarts; por lo tanto, todas las rivalidades existentes entre los primos se habían arreglado hacía mucho tiempo. Lo único que no había cambiado eran los sentimientos de Scorpius hacia Rose, al parecer. Y su prima, que por algún motivo aún no había perdonado que Lily prefiriera a Albus y Scorpius en su primer año, había descubierto la fascinación que tenía Lily por el rubio y la solía molestar continuamente cada vez que Scorpius estaba delante. Solía tontear descaradamente con Scorpius delante de ella, por eso sabía que él seguía interesado en su prima, pues se ponía nervioso cada vez que lo hacía.

Suficiente iba a sufrir ya Lily viendo todos los días a Scorpius y tratando de ocultar cómo le afectaba su presencia como para soportar también ver como le ponía ojitos a su prima. Aunque su relación con Scorpius sonara muy platónica, en realidad eran grandes amigos. A pesar de que Albus y él habían estado dos cursos por delante de ella en Hogwarts, siempre se habían juntado mucho los tres, formando una fuerte amistad – lo que hacía más difícil ocultar sus sentimientos. Aunque seguían siendo amigos, después de que Albus y Scorpius se graduaran, ya no le veía tanto y creía que su crush con él se había terminado. Un gran error, pues el día de su graduación fueron todos, incluido él, a felicitarla.

Verle ahí de pie junto a su familia, con una sonrisa tan grande que marcaba esos hoyuelos suyos que tanto le gustaban, vestido con su uniforme de Auror que resaltaba lo alto y fuerte que se había vuelto… Verle así hizo que Lily se tropezara, literalmente, cuando corría hacia ellos. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y cuando Scorpius le agarró de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y vio sus ojos color plata de nuevo, millones de mariposas comenzaron a aletear en su estómago. Porque ahora no sólo pensaba que Scorpius Malfoy era la persona más buena que había conocido, motivo por el cual le gustaba tanto, sino que ahora Scorpius Malfoy hacía que su piel ardiera de lo atraída que se sentía por él.

Bebiendo de su vaso de agua helada y cogiendo un regaliz, se recolocó en el sofá; aún no le había visto, pero sabia que había llegado a su casa aquella tarde. Ella estaba en su habitación y los había oído llegar, pero como ya le había dicho a su hermano que no saldría esa noche, justo cuando iba a salir a saludar escuchó el pop que indicaba que se habían desaparecido. No era la primera vez que Scorpius veraneaba con ellos, pues una vez el padre de Scorpius solucionó sus diferencias con sus padres y tíos, solía pasar temporadas en su casa. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que veraneaba en su casa sin la presencia de sus padres. James y Albus aprovechaban esas raras ocasiones para llevar chicas a casa, y Lily se preguntó si Scorpius haría lo mismo ahora que estaba ahí. Esperaba que no; la habitación de invitados estaba junto a la suya, y no quería escuchar nada de lo que el hiciera con otras chicas… o con Rose.

Oyó unos ruidos en la puerta de entrada y supo que sus hermanos estaban de vuelta. Miró el reloj de la entrada y vio que ya era la una y media de la mañana; cuando veía las películas de Star Wars siempre perdía la noción del tiempo. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió, seguida de risas y pisadas fuertes. Vio pasar por delante de la puerta del salón a James y Albus, que comenzaron a subir las escaleras entre risas.

― ¿No te acuestas, Scorp? ― oyó la voz de Albus desde arriba.

― Voy a beber agua ― escuchó su voz segundos antes de que Scorpius entrara por la puerta del salón.

Scorpius se quedó inmóvil en la puerta de entrada al salón de la casa de verano de la familia Potter. Tenía que estar imaginándose lo que sus ojos veían, aunque no había bebido tanto como para estar alucinando. Pero no había otra explicación para el hecho de que la protagonista de todos sus sueños húmedos estuviera vestida en tan solo una camiseta gigante del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, que se resbalaba por uno de sus hombros y le hacía pensar en lo que había debajo.

Lily Luna Potter, la chica prohibida. No estaba prohibida por el típico cliché de que era la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo, sino porque era su mejor amiga. Desde que la conoció, le pareció la chica más dulce y buena, aunque con carácter, del mundo. Pese a que toda la familia de Albus les daba la espalda, Lily siempre estaba ahí con ellos. Se había ganado unos cuantos enemigos debido a su amistad en el colegio, y aun así, no les había dado la espalda – no como había hecho Rose.

En sus años en Hogwarts, Scorpius solo consideraba a Lily como su amiga y la hermana pequeña de Albus, viéndola también como una hermana. Además, estaba demasiado cegado por su enamoramiento sin sentido por Rose como para fijarse en cualquier otra chica. Después de todo lo que ocurrió durante el cuarto curso, Rose comenzó a hacerle más caso; incluso llegaron a tener un pequeño romance. Sin embargo, Rose siempre le citaba en pasadizos secretos para que nadie los viera, y Scorpius se terminó cansando; Rose se negó a que la vieran en público con él, reconociendo que nunca tendría una relación seria con él. Albus era el único que sabía lo que había ocurrido, y le pidió que no se lo contara a Lily, alegando que esa información haría que Lily y Rose se alejaran más todavía.

A partir de entonces, Scorpius comenzó a fijarse en el resto de las chicas, dándose cuenta que nunca había estado realmente enamorado de Rose. Sus cualidades le habían atraído, pero muchas otras chicas también las tenían y, además, eran más amables y no tenían miedo de ser vistas con él.

Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que había comenzado a mirar a Lily con otros ojos; fue el día de su graduación. Llevaba puesto un precioso vestido de seda verde esmeralda de tirantes finos color plata que se ajustaba a su pecho, dejando ver que ese ya no era el cuerpo de una niña, y caía suelto hasta sus pies. La túnica que llevaba era negra y colgaba de sus hombros de forma elegante. Se había cortado el cabello desde la última vez que la había visto; lo tenía a la altura de la barbilla, ondas pelirrojas que botaban alrededor de su rostro mientras corría hacia ellos. Oh, su rostro… Lily se cayó, y cuando Scorpius le ayudó a levantarse y le miró la cara… Con pecas salpicando su nariz y pómulos, sus gruesos labios estirados en una sonrisa y sus ojos pardos brillando alegremente, sintió que cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba a Lily con la misma alegría.

Le había costado admitir sus nuevos sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga, principalmente, porque se trataba de Lily, su _mejor amiga_. Por mucho que le atrajera no podía hacer nada sin destrozar su amistad, por lo que durante los siguientes dos años había hecho un gran esfuerzo cada vez que la veía. Por suerte, aunque se veían prácticamente todas las semanas, nunca estaban solos.

Nunca, hasta ese momento. La recorrió con la mirada lentamente; su pelo había crecido, caía largo y ondulado sobre uno de sus hombros hasta rozar su cadera. El otro hombro estaba al descubierto, pues la camiseta se había resbalado y, Scorpius se fijó, no veía el tirante del sujetador. Bajando más la mirada, notó la suave curva de su pecho. Tragó fuerte, notando como su polla comenzaba a hincharse, y siguió bajando la mirada.

 _Joder. Esas piernas_.

Tenia sus largas y tostadas piernas cruzadas y apoyadas sobre la mesita de café frente a ella, y Scorpius no pudo evitar imaginar el aspecto que tendrían alrededor de su cintura mientras…

― ¿Scorp?

_Mierda, reacciona. ¡Estás desnudando con la mirada a Lily!_

Scorpius se aclaró la garganta y esbozó una sonrisa, caminando casualmente hacia ella y sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

_Mala idea. Malísima idea._

Lily encogió sus piernas para sentarse a lo indio en su dirección, dejándole a la vista el triángulo de algodón azul que tapaba su zona más íntima. Se forzó a levantar la vista y mirarle a los ojos.

― Hola, Lils ― le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada ―. Pensé que estarías acostada, Al me dijo que estabas cansada y por eso no salías.

Lily estaba bastante segura de que Scorpius acababa de desnudarla con la mirada; no podría haber imaginado esa mirada hambrienta que le había dedicado desde la puerta del salón. Además, sus ojos habían recorrido su cuerpo, y, cuando se sentó a su lado se quedó varios segundos con la mirada fija entre sus piernas, sin responder, como si no se acordase de que Lily le había hablado.

Y _oh-por-las-bragas-de-Morgana_ , la sonrisa con la que le había mirado cuando por fin le respondió. Agradecía estar sentada, pues sabía que una mirada y una sonrisa como esa de Scorpius haría que le temblaran las rodillas. Demonios, sí se había puesto cachonda solo de sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

― No podía dormir ― mintió Lily ―. Y me encantan estas pelis ― señaló la tele con la cabeza ―. ¿Qué tal la noche?

― Tus hermanos han bebido demasiado alcohol ― se pasó una mano por la cara y soltó una carcajada ―. Joder, yo he bebido demasiado alcohol.

Lily sonrió y le ofreció el vaso de agua.

― No pareces tan borracho como esos dos ― señaló Lily observándole beber. ¿Cómo podía resultarle sexy hasta la forma en que bebía agua?

― No lo estoy; arrastrarles hasta aquí ha hecho que se me pasara un poco. De hecho no creo que pueda dormir ahora mismo.

― Puedes quedarte a terminar de ver la peli conmigo, si quieres.

Scorpius bebió de nuevo del vaso antes de mirarla y asentir.

― Está bien. Pero primero voy a por una botella de agua ― sonrió levantándose ―. Con suerte evito tener que usar una poción para la resaca mañana.

Lily le oyó trastear en la cocina y volvió a colocarse en dirección a la pantalla de televisión frente a ella. Cuando Scorpius volvió y se sentó junto a ella, esta vez tan cerca que sus muslos se rozaban, fue consciente de la poca ropa que llevaba. Sabia que las miradas que le había dedicado antes probablemente se debían a que era un chico y ella estaba prácticamente desnuda delante de él. Scorpius nunca la había visto con tan poca ropa.

Veinte minutos después, estaban en la postura que solían tener cada vez que hacían tarde de películas: él con un brazo sobre sus hombros, ella ligeramente apoyada en él, su cabeza descansando contra su fuerte pecho. Sin embargo, estaba pasando algo fuera de lo común. La mano del brazo que la rodeaba había comenzado a acariciar la piel que la enorme camiseta que llevaba dejaba al descubierto; camiseta, por cierto, que pertenecía a Scorpius – aunque él no lo sabía. Los dedos de Scorpius trazaban círculos sobre su piel desde su hombro hasta su oreja, y Lily no era inmune a su toque. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no gemir. ¿Por qué Scorpius la estaba acariciando de esa manera?

En ese momento su mano bajó hasta su cintura, y sus dedos se colaron bajo la tela de la camiseta, subiendo lentamente por su piel hasta rozar la parte inferior de su pecho; se quedó inmóvil, y Lily notó como los latidos de Scorpius se aceleraban bajo su oreja. Decidió no decir nada, y cuando sus dedos subieron más aún por debajo de la camiseta y pasaron por encima de su pezón, endureciéndolo, se mordió el labio para evitar gemir. De nuevo, no dijo nada, por miedo a que eso hiciera que Scorpius se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y parase. Probablemente nunca volviera a tocarla de esa manera, y no quería que se acabara tan pronto.

No se enteró de nada de lo que pasaba en la película, demasiado distraída por la mano de Scorpius, que alternaba ligeras caricias con pellizcos a su pezón. Conteniendo de nuevo un gemido, apretó la mano que tenía apoyada sobre el muslo de Scorpius.

_¿Cuándo he apoyado mi mano ahí?_

Lily no recordaba haberla puesto ahí, pero de pronto fue muy consciente pues la palma de Scorpius apretó con fuerza su pecho en respuesta, y notó como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápido de nuevo.

Scorpius no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lily le estaba dejando tocarla, y acababa de colocar su mano peligrosamente cerca de su polla. _¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?_ No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero sí tenía claro que lo iba a disfrutar mientras durara.

― Esta parte es genial ― dijo mirando la tele.

― Ahá ― respondió Lily algo agitada pues Scorpius le dio otro pellizco a su pezón ―. Sí, es genial…

― ¿En serio? ― sonrió él al darse cuenta de que Lily no estaba prestando atención a la peli ― Creía que odiabas la despedida de Anakin y Padma…

― ¿Qué? Oh, sí. La odio.

― ¿Estás atenta a la peli, Lils? ― Scorpius pasó sus dedos por su estómago, rozando el encaje de sus braguitas.

― Lo intento ― prácticamente jadeó ―. Pero hay muchas distracciones…

Notó que la mano de Lily comenzaba a acariciarle por encima del pantalón, y se mordió el labio sin ser capaz de contener un gemido.

― Ya veo a qué distracciones te refieres ― musitó él, mirando hacia abajo al tiempo que Lily miraba hacia arriba.

Sus ojos le miraban cuestionándole que estaban haciendo, pero también había deseo brillando en su mirada. Lily se quedó inmóvil, esperando a ver qué hacía Scorpius.

― No sé si est…

― ¡No! ― musitó Lily interrumpiéndole, soltando el agarre que tenía en él para incorporarse y mirarle mejor ― Por favor, no digas lo que ibas a decir.

Su voz había sido un susurro, pero Scorpius lo había oído. Sonrió de medio lado.

― ¿Y qué es lo que iba a decir?

― O que esto es un error, o que no es buena idea ― Lily desvió la mirada ―. Mira, no sé por qué has decidido hacer… esto. Sé que seguramente sea porque por culpa de mis hermanos no has podido irte con Rose, pero quiero… quiero disfrutar esto mientras dure, y aunque sea lo que piensas, no quiero oírte decir que esto no está bien.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio unos segundos, procesando sus palabras. ¿Significaba eso que ella quería que ocurriera? Colocó su mano bajo su barbilla, forzándola a mirarle a los ojos.

― No iba a decir ninguna de esas cosas ― arqueó una ceja ―. Y, ¿por qué demonios iba a querer irme con Rose?

― ¿Qué? ― ella parecía confusa, y arrugó su nariz, provocando una sonrisa en el rubio ― No… Espera, ¿no querías irte con ella?

― Eh, no ― él sonrió más todavía ―. No tengo ningún interés en Rose desde los quince años.

― Espera, ¿qué? No, eso no es posible…

Lily le miraba ahora con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos cada vez más confusos.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Bueno, siempre que coincidís no os despegáis y tú te pones nervioso y…

Scorpius se rio a carcajada limpia, interrumpiéndola.

― No, no, no ― negó él ―. Ella no se despega de mi, y es bastante molesto. No me pongo nervioso, me _enfado_. En su día ella me dejó claro que nunca tendría nada más que una relación física conmigo, y yo me negué a ser utilizado. ¿De verdad pensabas que podría estar interesado en alguien como ella?

― Estabas enamorado de ella, Scorpius.

― Era un niño, Lily ― replicó él ―. La gente madura y aprende a valorar lo que realmente importa, ¿sabes?

La miró con intensidad al decir esas palabras, la mano que había sujetando su barbilla ahora acariciando su mejilla.

― ¿Oh?

Lily no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué significaba eso?

― Lo que iba a decir antes, Lily ― continuó él, moviendo su otra mano a su mentón para asegurarse de que no dejaba de mirarle ―, es que no sé si estamos en el sitio idóneo para hacer lo que estábamos haciendo ― le sonrió ampliamente, sus hoyuelos marcándose en cada mejilla.

― Oh ― respondió ella, distraída por las caricias de su mano en su mejilla ―. Uhm, y… ¿qué estábamos haciendo?

― Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo estaba intentando seducirte ― le guiñó un ojo él.

Ante esas palabras, Lily pareció recuperarse del shock que estaba siendo descubrir que Scorpius estaba interesado en ella. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso? Por supuesto, no era una declaración de amor – pero algo es algo. Eran amigos, y estaban interesados físicamente el uno por el otro. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de eso?

― ¿A eso lo llamas tú seducción? Porque creo que te has saltado unos cuantos pasos…

― Bueno, estaba impaciente ― sonrió él antes de ponerse serio ―. Ahora en serio, Lils. Quiero que esto ― movió un dedo entre ellos ― pase. Pero no aquí; tus hermanos pueden entrar en cualquier momento…

Lily lo comprendió y sonrió seductoramente, poniéndose de pie frente a él e inclinándose sobre su cuerpo, apoyada en sus hombros. Acercó su boca al oído de Scorpius, rozando el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios antes de susurrar.

― De acuerdo, entonces… sígueme.

Scorpius notó como su cuerpo temblaba, y cerró los ojos al sentir su aliento en su cuello. Dejó de notar su calor sobre él y abrió los ojos de nuevo, viendo su nombre escrito en la espalda de la camiseta que llevaba puesta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, donde se giró y se apoyó contra el marco, mirándole con una ceja alzada. En un parpadeo estaba junto a ella, agarrando su mano y arrastrándola hacia su habitación. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y la empujó contra ella, sus manos por todas partes.

Lily estaba en el séptimo cielo. Las manos de Scorpius recorrían su cuerpo, con una de sus piernas entre las suyas, presionando su centro y haciéndola contener un gemido. De pronto, su boca se cerró sobre uno de sus pezones por encima de la tela de la camiseta, y no pudo evitar jadear ante el latigazo de placer que viajó hasta su coño, mojando sus bragas.

― Oh, por Merlín ― exclamó ella, moviéndose contra su pierna, buscando algo de fricción. El llevó una de sus manos hasta su centro, encontrando ágilmente su hinchado clítoris y comenzando una serie de movimientos que la dejaron temblando de placer. Lily agarró su rostro en ese momento, guiándolo hasta ella y besándole con intensidad.

No era como había imaginado su primer beso con Scorpius, pues en sus fantasías siempre era romántico y dulce – aunque después siempre acababa calentándose. No, este beso fue intenso desde el principio; un beso desesperado con una perfecta combinación de dientes, labios y lenguas. Un beso que hizo que olvidaran todo a su alrededor, donde estaban, como se llamaban. Solo existía ese beso.

Scorpius mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y Lily gimió alto en respuesta.

― Joder, Lils, no sabes cuantas veces he soñado con hacerte eso ― gruñó él contra su boca ―. Y esto ― sus dedos movieron a un lado la empapada tela de algodón de su ropa interior y recorrieron sus labios, esparciendo toda su humedad por su coño antes de meter dos dedos de golpe en su interior ―. Mierda, estás empapada…

Lily gimió de nuevo, buscando su boca y devorándole mientras él movía sus dedos dentro de ella, masajeando ese punto en su interior tan sensible. Sus dedos se movían con seguridad en su interior, a un ritmo constante; la palma de su mano presionaba su clítoris mientras sus dedos hacían magia. Con la mano libre, colocó una de las piernas de Lily sobre su cadera.

― Quiero que gimas mi nombre en mi oído cuando llegues, Lils ― sus palabras sorprendieron a la pelirroja, para nada acostumbrada a que le hablaran durante el sexo ―. Quiero oírte gemir mi nombre al mismo tiempo que tu dulce coño explota en mi mano.

El tono ronco, cadente y excitado con el que Scorpius susurró en su oído, unido a lo que sus dedos estaban haciendo con ella, la llevaron al orgasmo más rápido de su vida sin necesidad de usar ningún juguete. Jadeó su nombre entre gemidos, temblando entre sus brazos.

 _Scorpius Malfoy acababa de hacerle dedos_.

No era capaz de articular palabra, por lo que decidió actuar. Bajando su pierna al suelo, empujó a Scorpius hasta llegar junto a la cama. Le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de ponerse de rodillas frente a él y desabrochar sus pantalones, sorprendiéndose al ver que no llevaba ropa interior. Su polla salto ante ella, larga, dura y pesada; recorrió con la uña una vena que se hinchaba por toda su longitud, escuchando un grave gemido como respuesta. Una de sus manos la rodeó con fuerza, la otra ahuecó sus testículos, masajeándolos al tiempo que daba un beso en la punta. Notó como Scorpius agarraba su pelo y se lo quitaba de la cara, y alzó la mirada justo en el momento en el que se metía su longitud en su húmeda boca.

Era la imagen más erótica que Scorpius había visto nunca; la protagonista de sus fantasías comiéndole la polla mientras le miraba a los ojos. Qué había hecho para merecer semejante regalo, no lo sabía, pero lo iba a disfrutar al máximo. Lily Luna Potter era un tesoro que no pretendía perder nunca. Sus labios, hinchados por los besos furiosos que se habían estado dando y que tantas veces había imaginado alrededor de su polla, se movían ahora con precisión y le estaban volviendo loco. No quería pensar cómo había aprendido Lily a hacer eso, pero _joder_ , menos mal que lo hacía bien.

Lily se sacó su polla de la boca, su mano sustituyéndola, y se puso de pie de nuevo. Scorpius la besó, girando sus cuerpos y haciendo que se recostara sobre la cama. Lily podía notar su erección apoyada sobre su centro, el algodón de sus bragas siendo la única barrera entre ellos. Él apartó a un lado la tela, observando como brillaban sus labios empapados de sus jugos; agarrando su polla, comenzó a frotar la cabeza a lo largo de su entrada hasta su clítoris, sin llegar a penetrarla nunca. Lily jamás había estado tan excitada. Estaba desesperada por sentirle dentro, le _necesitaba_ dentro… sin embargo, él nunca lo hacía, continuaba tentándola, torturándola, presionando contra su entrada pero sin llegar a penetrarla. Impaciente, comenzó a alzar la cadera en ritmo con sus movimientos, logrando finalmente que sus cuerpos se unieran.

Scorpius jadeó ante la sensación de sus paredes presionando la cabeza de su polla, debatiéndose entre seguir con ese juego o dejarse llevar. Su cuerpo tomó la decisión por él cuando Lily rodeó su cadera con sus piernas y le empujó contra ella, clavándose por completo en su interior de una sola estocada. La miró, descompuesta por el placer: la espalda arqueada y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta, su pecho aún cubierto por la camiseta subía y bajaba con rapidez. Sin dejar de mirar su rostro, salió lentamente de ella para volver a penetrarla despacio; casi perdió el control al ver como Lily mordía su labio al tiempo que gemía.

― Abre los ojos, Lils. Abre los ojos y mira cómo te follo.

Lily se apoyó en sus codos para incorporarse y mirar a Scorpius, que tenía la mirada fija en su cara; alzó su mano hasta su rostro, acariciando sus pómulos, sus labios… la bajó hasta llegar a su pecho y tiró de su camiseta para que se la quitara. Se mordió el labio cuando su plano y, sin duda, fuerte abdomen quedó a la vista. Le recorrió con la mirada, observando los tatuajes que subían desde su muñeca hasta su hombro, el suave y fino pelo rubio esparcido por su pecho y la línea de bello algo más oscura que bajaba desde su ombligo hasta desaparecer en el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían, y se quedó hipnotizada viendo como su polla entraba y salía de ella, empapada con la mezcla de sus jugos.

― ¿Has visto lo mojada que estás, Lily? _Joder_ , estás chorreando ― gruñó él, y Lily le miró de nuevo a la cara. Sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de su polla en respuesta a sus palabras, sorprendida por lo mucho que le excitaban ―. _Salazar_ , no voy a aguantar mucho más…

Lily rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, acercando sus rostros y besándole desesperada. Notó una de sus manos meterse entre sus cuerpos y comenzar a masajear su clítoris, haciendo que mordiera con fuerza su cuello ante la tensión que empezaba a acumularse en su centro; estaba muy cerca de tener otro orgasmo. Siguió repartiendo besos y mordiscos por su cuello, y poco después, los movimientos de Scorpius se volvieron erráticos. Sintió como su polla palpitaba en su interior, y supo que se había corrido. Sin embargo, no dejó de acariciarla y moverse dentro de ella hasta que su propio cuerpo explotó del placer, su visión en negro y su cuerpo temblando. Estaba segura de haber perdido la capacidad de caminar.

Scorpius, saliendo de ella, les recolocó en la cama hasta que estuvieron completamente tumbados, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Lily y respirando agitadamente. Ella cerró los ojos, su respiración igual de agitada, y comenzó a acariciar el cabello sudoroso por el esfuerzo de Scorpius.

― Así que habías soñado con esto, ¿eh? ― Lily rompió el silencio unos minutos después, sus respiraciones ya calmadas.

Notó como el cuerpo de Scorpius vibraba con su risa.

― Ah, no tiene sentido negarlo ahora. Cuando me excito… bueno, me emociono y hablo de más ― levantó el rosto para mirar a Lily ―. Aunque, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero… te ha gustado que te hablara ― le guiñó un ojo y Lily le dio una palmada en la espalda ―. Está bien, está bien… Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo que esto ocurra. Me daba miedo actuar, que me rechazaras y nuestra amistad se destrozara.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo? ― preguntó Lily sin creer lo que oía ― Y, ¿a qué te refieres con esto?

Scorpius se incorporó, apoyándose sobre sus codos, colocados a cada lado del cuerpo de Lily.

― Cuánto tiempo es irrelevante ya ― dijo apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara ―. Y con esto me refiero a nosotros. A que tú y yo seamos tú y yo, y no tú, yo y Albus. No los Potter y Scorpius…

― Yo también ― murmuró ella, mirándole a los ojos ―. También llevo un tiempo deseando que esto ocurriera.

Scorpius sonrió de oreja a oreja, de nuevo haciendo visibles sus adorables hoyuelos, antes de besar una vez más sus labios. Esta vez el beso no era desesperado, no. Esta vez era ese primer beso que Lily siempre había soñado, un beso lento, dulce, delicado... un beso en el que volcaron todos los sentimientos que no se atrevían a decir aún en voz alta.

Aquella noche de verano, Lily y Scorpius ocurrieron.


End file.
